Danny, You Will Remember Me
by NCommander
Summary: Five long years have passed since Danny left Amity Park. During this time, another hero has come to help defend this place against evil ghosts. But who is she, and why does she seem so determined to do Danny's job?
1. Homecoming

A/N: This takes place five years after The Ultimate Enemy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any associated characters.

Chapter 1: Homecoming  
_Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle  
December 2nd, 2010  
11:16PM Mountain Daylight Time_

Forcing himself to stay awake while everyone else slept, Danny kept his eyes on the road. His desire to return to Amity Park after so long was the only thing keeping him running after being up late yesterday fighting ghosts. It seemed like just yesterday his family packed up and moved to Washington DC.

It had been five years since that fateful day when his parents broke the news. They had applied to the US government for government funding on further paranormal experiments, and presents the information they gathered from the Ghost Zone as proof of the paranormal. In what could be only a cosmic fluke, some bigwig in Washington actually approved the grant, on the condition they move to DC. In what felt like a blink of the eye for Danny, everything was packed up, and he was saying his final goodbyes to Sam and Tucker.

The Fentonworks building was boarded up, and locks installed on the lab, since some items, such as the Fenton Ghost Portal couldn't be easily moved, and thus left behind. His parents, using some of the grant money, had been paying for the property for the five years they had been gone.

Due to a continued rise of paranormal activity in Amity Park over the last five years, the government allowed the Fenton's to return in order to investigate. Sources have citied that an unknown ghost has been working to try and help other people, but nothing clear has materialized on the subject, expect for the fact that this new ghost wasn't Danny Phanton, since he was now reported to be haunting Washington DC.

Danny had kept in-contact with Sam and Tucker throughout the years, but he knew deep inside the once close friends were drifting apart. No, that wasn't right, it was more Danny and Sam who had drifted apart. It was slow, but noticable, but they hardly talked to each other anymore. Tucker told Danny that she was going through some hard times, but he refused to elaborate, saying Sam will tell Danny when she is ready.

As the RV blazed down the road, Danny kept eyeing signs to say he was going the right way - he had a sneaking suspicion he made a wrong turn somewhere. Fighting fatigue, he finally saw the sign in the distance - I-56 West 1/2 Mile. Feeling someone relieved, he turned into the left most lane, and merged onto the interstate 30 seconds later.

A good hour passed in silence, which was only punctured by Jack's snores. Danny was determined to get back as soon as he could, but he found sleep was being to win out. Once he found himself swirling violently, he saw defeat, and pulled over into the breakdown lane, and went to wake up his father.

"It's your turn to drive ..."

"Five more minutes mommy ..."

Danny stared at his father for a full ten seconds before his mind got back to him. Then suddenly an idea hit him.

"There is a ghost at Amity Park, dad, he's there right now, I heard it on the radio"

The result was instant and predictable. Jack darted right up, got in the drivers seat, and floored the gas pedal.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to catch that ghost!"

Danny bent down, and got in bunk on the side of the RV. Maddie was sleeping on the other bunk, with Jack taking up the floor. Jazz was currently away at college, and as such, not with the family on their return to Amity Park. She said that she would meet up with them here over Christmas Break.

Feeling his head fall against the pillow, Danny let sleep overpower him, hoping that tomorrow, he would see the places and people he left so long ago ...

---

_Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle  
December 3rd, 2010  
09:17AM Pacific Standard Time_

"Danny, Danny! Wake up!"

"Ugh ... what"

"Look!"

As Danny forced himself into an upright position, he got blasted by a burst of sunlight glaring the front windshield. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that they were crossing a large bridge, and in the distance, Amity Park.

"We're almost there!"

Jack's snoring rang through the RV, apparently Jack and Maddie switched throughout the night. Danny took the passenger side-seat, and got a better look of his hometown. It looked almost identical, and he'd be there in a matter of minutes, as the Skyway Bridge had an exit right onto Main Street.

Danny couldn't help but wonder what Tucker and Sam's expressions would be like when he saw them. Over the years, he'd grown quite a bit, as well as developed many new ghost powers since the last time they saw each other. Danny's excitement swelled as the RV finally rolled into town, and he finally felt like he was home once again.

---

_Nasty Burger  
December 3rd, 2010  
9:21AM Pacific Standard Time_

Mr. Lancer was ordering his usual coffee, and egg-on-a-roll from the grease-covered attendant when something caught his eye. Turning around, he saw the tank-like RV roll by, with the promote Fenton logo plastered on it's side. He wasn't the only one as a quite hush fell over the Nasty Burger as people looked at the strange vehicle as it rolled by. Some of the towns older residents recognized it, knowing that the best experts in the paranormal had finally returned home.

"Jimmy Cricket! Their back!"

In another corner of the Nasty Burger, an African-American teenage, with a large PDA on his belt saw the massive assault vehicle roll by. Wasting no time, he grabbed his PDA, and took a few pictures of the vehicle as it rolled by, and quickly attached them to an email. He knew that Sam would want to see this as soon as possible, and some advance warning be better then just having Danny drop on her doorstep all of a sudden without warning.

A/N: Please Read and Review, it motivates me to update faster ... :-)


	2. The Fentonworks Building

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any associated characters

Chapter 2: The Fentonworks Building

_Sam Manson's House  
December 3rd, 2010  
9:06AM Pacific Standard Time_

Sam has never been a morning person, and her recent late-night activities have been leaving her more exhausted then usual. Unfortunate, her parents loved morning, which meant that every morning around this time, one of her parents would wake her up.

"Come on, Sammy-kins, time to get up."

Ms. Manson proceeded to pull back the curtains, letting daylight stream into the room. Sam ducked under the covers to avoid the blinding light.

"Ugh ..."

"It's time to get up and meet the day."

"The day is overrated"

"Samantha Manson, get out of this bed right now, or else"

Not wanting to find out what 'or else' meant, Sam grudgingly got out of bed, and dragged her feet to the shower. Ten minutes later, she was sitting down at the kitchen table, with her father and grandmother, eating the sunday special - french toast.

"I hate mornings ..."

The next few minutes passed in silence, broken only by the TV, and the sounds of chewing. During this time, and her mothers usual morning rant on how she must adapt some color into her life, she decided that she better get out of the house, or she would die from her mothers rant. As soon as she could, she excused herself from the table, grabbed a jacket, and headed out.

The brisk winter air was a kick of to the face, and it revitalized Sam. As she took a deep breath of the morning air, she set out to find Tucker. She ringed his PDA, but it went straight to voice mail, which meant he was currently using it. If she was going to have to be out, she wasn't going to be alone if she could help it. She headed towards Main St., heading for Tucker's apartment building, and noting to pass the Nasty Burger just incase he was there.

As she reached the corner, and waited for the light to change, she spotted an oversized, tank-like vehicle. Noting that it must be real gas guzzler, she took a second look at it when she noticed the F painted on the side, and in her mind, she suddenly realized what that was.

"No way ..."

---

_Fentonworks - Front Entrance_

_December 3rd, 2010_

_9:36AM Pacific Standard Time_

The Fentonworks Building looked abandoned and rundown. The neon sign had been vandalized over the year and only had a few glass plains left in-place., The boarded up windows and doors made the place feel foreign and unwelcoming. The Emergency Ghost Op center, while still standing, had been skeletonized, giving it an empty look from the street below. Danny was examining the boarded-up door with a mild interest. Had he been alone, he would simply blast it off, but there was no way he could do that with his parents around. Somehow, after five years, he still had been able to keep his parents unaware of his alter-ego,

"This is going to take forever to take down ..."

"No it isn't Danny, not with the Fenton Laser Cutter!"

Danny dove out of the way just in time as Jack pulled the pen-like object from his belt, and sliced the wooden beams right off the door, with an unusually good aim. A second shot from Maddie served the beams from the other side. With a clanking sound, they fell to a pile on ground, leaving the front door exposed.

"Now just to find the key."

Jack pulled out a massive ring of keys, each differently shaped, and with a key ring with Jack's head on it.

"Lets see here, key to the RV, key to the storage shed, key to the ..."

Danny couldn't help but feel like they were going to be here all day with that number of keys on the ring. Maddie went over to help Jack as he struggled with the many keys. Danny leaned back against the RV and longing starred at the sky. He wondered how long he would be stuck fixing up the old building, and how long before he would see Tucker or Sam again.

".. key to the roof, ah, here it is, key to the front door"

Jack turned around, and there was an audible click as the bolt slide back, and the door opened with a load creak. Danny walked up, and peered inside.

Massive amounts of dust laded on the bare floors, and a moldy smell was detectable. Danny's parents went to check the lab, while he walked up to the first-floor fuse box. Opening it, he could see that his parents had arranged to have power restored to the house for their return, as a bunch of red lights starred back at him. From here, Danny could restore power to most of the house, expect the lab and command center, both which ran on separate lines, and had backup power supplies for emergencies.

Danny ran his hand down the panel, flipping the switches to on, and hearing the whine of wires as they became energized. Once all the switches were flipped on, he closed the panel, walked over the light switch, and took a deep breath.

"Please work ..."

He flipped the switch, and the light lit up for a moment before blowing out. Obviously this place was going to require a lot of effort to become habitable again.

"That's odd, why won't it unlock?

Jack's voice was coming near the staircase to the lab, which had been installed five years ago to prevent anyone from gaining access to the Fenton Ghost Portal, and some of the other ghost equipment which had been left behind due to it's enormous size.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I can't unlock the lock to the lab, it's stuck. Oh well, guess it's a job for the Fenton Laser Cutter!"

"Jack, no."

"Awwwwww .. please?"

"No Jack, you won't be able to saw through that door"

Inching away from his parents as they argued on how to open the door, Danny went and checked the state of the rest of the house, which was surprisingly good. The kitchen, living room, and the upstairs bedrooms reeked of mold, and dust, but were otherwise in fine condition. On examination of the roof staircase, he found that the lock had been forced, but judging from the rust on the exposed sections of the door, it happened years ago.

'Who'd want to break into the house?'

The thought kept repeating itself in Danny's mind over and over again, but he checked the remains of the emergency ghost-op control center for forced entry, and upon finding none, he headed back downstairs to find his parents.

"Eureka!"

His mother's shout could only mean she successfully opened the lab. Danny could hear the massive bolt slide back, and the door squeak open as he stepped downstairs.

"Ah, Danny, just in time to check the lab with us"

Just as he approached the newly open lab entrance, a blue breath made it's way out of his mouth.

A/N: I'm evil, EVIL, EVIL! (BHAHAHAHAHA) cough. Anyway, keep reviewing, and maybe I'll crack and tell you a thing or two about this mystery ghost. Please note any grammatical/spelling errors I missed so I can correct it. Also, seems this site to like to break my formatting. If anyone knows a good way to fix it so the location lines appear under itself, it would be good.


	3. Enter the Unknown

Chapter 3: Enter the Unknown  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phanton

---

_Fentonworks - Lab Entrance_  
_December 3rd, 2010_  
_9:34AM Pacific Standard Time_

The blue vapor could only mean one thing - a ghost was quite close, perhaps even in the lab itself. Looking left and right, Danny looked for a place to transform, but he couldn't slip off without his parents noticing. Jazz wasn't here to cover for him, so he was on his own.

"Come on, Danny, let's see how the lab held up all these years! I can't wait to re-activate the ghost portal!"

Unable to see anyway to alert his parents without giving himself away, Danny silently took point, and walked down the staircase into the forbidding darkness. As he walked down into the lab, there was an eerie greenish light emerging from the lab. For a moment, Danny thought he could hear a voice mumbling something. His parents seemed unaware, and for a moment, he though he imagined it. A moment later though, his mom proved the noise was real.

"Jack, can you here that?"

Not waiting for a response for his father, Danny continued into the stairs. As he entered the lab, a large dust cloud attacked him. Coughing strongly, he glanced at the ghost portal. The green light was showing through the seems on the Fenton Lock which could mean only one thing - someone had reactivated the portal after they left. Looking left and right, Danny couldn't see any ghosts.

"Jack, did you leave the Fenton Ghost Portal on all this time?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sure I turned it off. Danny, didn't I turn off the portal when we left"

A quick stroll into his memory showed that they had indeed shutdown the portal before leaving Amity Park.

"Yeah, you did ..."

Out of the corner of his eye, something shot across the floor. Danny turned to look, but didn't see anything. A wisp of blue vapor shot out of his mouth. Gingerly, he approached the corner, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Something, or should I say someone, shot out of the floor, and in midair. Danny only had a split second to back-step out of the way. The ghost was fairly large, and it starred down straight at him.

"Danny?"

The ghost's voice was female, and it seemed somewhat shock to see him. It stared straight at him him, before charging. Diving aside, the ghost grabbed someone on one the tables, and shot up through the ceiling. Without thinking, he charged past his parents, and ran up the stairs.

Yanking the front door open, he saw it again, shimmering in the distance, and running away as quickly as possible. He was about to transform, and chase after it, but his parents reached the top of the stairs before he could get the chance.

"Was that a ghost?"

"Danny, why did it say your name?"

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, SAT's are murder. Next chapter will hopefully be somewhat longer.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or associated characters

_---  
Fentonworks - Living Room  
December 3rd, 2010  
10:40AM Pacific Standard Time_

It took over an hour for Danny to finally convince his folks that he didn't know why the mysterious ghost knew his name, but they relented. Unfortunately, the ghost was now long gone, and there seemed little chance of finding it again today so the rest of the morning was dedicated to unpacking and cleaning the Fentonworks. By noon, most of the RV had been unloaded, and the building was slowly becoming habitable. The five years of inattention had allowed massive amounts of grim to build up, which required every surface in the house to be painstakingly hand-scrubbed clean. By mid-day, only the kitchen, Danny's room, and parts of the lab had been restored. However, by three o'clock, an unexpected visitor showed up.

_DING! DING!_

Danny, get the door!"

Dropping the spray bottle in his hand, Danny made his way from the kitchen, and obediently opened the door as his mother asked him to. He wasn't expecting who was on the other side of it.

"T-Tucker!"

"Hey Danny. Long time no see."

It was the first time in five years either of them had seen each other. Tucker had grown another four inches, although he was still shorter then Danny. His hair was still short, hidden under an orange cap, and he was wearing a yellow shirt, and a pair of grey slacks. He looked like a taller carbon-copy of the Tucker from five years. It was at this moment Danny's throat suddenly decided to stop working correctly.

"It's ... good to see you ..."

"Yeah ..."

"Um, how'd you know I was here?"

"I saw the RV pass by the Nasty Burger this morning. I would have come by sooner, but Lancer caught me trying to cut class."

"Lancer still teaching? I'm surprised he didn't have a mental-breakdown by now. Anyway, where's Sam?".

Tucker's expression changed from one of happiness to concern.

"Sam ... is busy ... and dealing with her own issues. I don't think she'll be around much anytime soon".

"Oh ... I see"

---  
_Amity Park - Somewhere Over Downtown  
December 3rd, 2010  
11:26PM Pacific Standard Time_

A sole figure flew across the night sky, remembering the city he lived in his past. In all honesty, not a lot had changed. Sure, Casper High finally got its larger library, and the mini-mall did get renovated, but beside that, it was a quiet, and cool December night.

Danny's mind was currently catching up with everything he heard today. Seeing Tucker again brought back a lot of memories he rather left forgotten. Sam hadn't been happy when he left, but he didn't realize how bad it had affected her.

---  
_Fentonworks - Entrance  
July 11th, 2005  
11:39AM Pacific Standard Time_

"Come on, Danny, get a move on!"

"Yes, Jazz ..."

Obediently, Danny picked up the taped cardboard boxes, and handed them to the movers. His mind was still reeling on how fast everything was moving. His parents had been slowly moving everything out and mailing it to unknown locations. He finally understood why: they were leaving Amity Park. It had been a total surprise, and dissipate his complaining, there was nothing he could to stop it. The only thing left to do now was to pack up what was left of his belongings, and tell his friends that he was leaving them behind, with little chance of seeing them again anytime soon.

As he looked down the street, he could make out Tucker and Sam's outlines walking towards him.

'Time to get this over with ...'

"Hey Danny, what's up with the big trucks?"

"Hi Sam, Tuck ..."

A moment of silence passed ...

"Danny?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you ..."

Sam's face instantly changed to one of concern.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Well ... I hate to say this ... but I'm leaving Amity Park ..."

"How long are you going to be gone"

"Errr ..."

Sam's expression a state of confusion, but Tucker instantly caught on. He remained silent for a moment before responding.

"Your ... not coming back, are you, Danny".

"No, I'm not".

"How ... how could you do this to us, after everything we've been through!".

"Do you think I want to go! No, I rather just stay here, I have no desire to leave here".

"No, of course not! You just waltz off, and leaving everything to us, just like you to do that too!"

"Sam, that isn't fair, Danny wouldn't leave if he had a choice!"

"Of course, you always take his side Tucker!"

Before either one could respond, she turned off, and began to run away. For a moment, Danny swore she had a tear in her eye ...

---  
_Amity Park - Above Casper High  
December 3rd, 2010  
11:57PM Pacific Standard Time_

As he completed his third circuit around town, he wondered if he should held home soon. There wasn't anyone waiting for him, and a sense of loneliness was lingering around him. His conversation with Tucker brought up a lot of unsettling memories which Danny was reviewing in turn as he flew around the city.

Danny's relationship with Tucker had become strained over the years. While they still remained friends, today really showed how they had changed from the people he remembered. Tucker was the same in many regards: he was still geeky, and always on the lookout for a quick buck, but now he seemed less energetic, and more reserved. He was less talkative, and unwilling to go into details about many of the subjects they talked about including Sam.

He couldn't help but get the feeling that something major had happened while he was gone, and while the issue seemed to have resolved itself, Danny couldn't understand why Tucker was being so evasive. Perhaps he just needed time to get used to have Danny around again, or that Tucker blamed him for being along for so long. As he thought, Parker's words rang in his mind:

'Danny, your still young, so I don't expect you to completely understand this. It's just ... that as people grow and change, they are no longer the person you remember, and sometimes, they aren't who you want to be around. I want to wish you luck on seeing them again, but I must also warn you that you might not like what you see'

As he dwelled on these words, he decided that truer words have never been spoken.

Glancing downward, Danny realized he lost his bearings. Stopping and looking around, he quickly located himself, and noticed that he was directly above Sam's apartment, and vaguely wondering if some hand of faith pushed him here.

'I should try and talk to her ... but not tonight, it's late already, she's probably asleep ...'

Quite suddenly, and without warning, a bluish vapor shot out of his mouth.

'Damn it ...'

---

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak. It was going to be apart of chapter four, but I rather post a shorter chapter then keep my fans waiting. Also, I will write other flashbacks into the story like this one so keep close attention to the date of each scene. This chapter has not been pre-read, but I did go back and make corrections on many of the previous chapters :-). Please continue to read and review, and please criticize, so I can help make this one of the best fan-fictions I have written.


	5. Encounter

A/N: Err, so I kinda got sidetracked on writing this. Don't worry, I'm not dead (yet)!

Chapter 5: Encounter

_Amtiy Park - Nasty Burger  
December 3rd, 2010  
11:59PM Pacific Standard Time_

Danny's eye darted to the ground below, and with a second blue vapor leaving his mouth, he knew he must be close. Racing toward, he saw a figure being thrown being picked up and thrown against a wall.

"What in the hell?"

As he raced downward, he could make out Skuller sitting in a pile of trash, clearly knocked out. Surprised at the fact that someone could single-handly pickup, throw, and knock out him, Danny's eyes darted around looking for the source, landing on an outline standing against the wall of the Nasty Burger. Danny strained his eyes in an attempt to see better.

"Wow. Who are you?"

The figure moved slightly. Danny could just barely make out the large outline of the figure, when suddenly it clicked.

"Wait, your that ghost. The one in the lab!"

The nameless ghost opened its mouth, and in the same eerily familiar tone, responded to his exclamation.

"Stay away from this place, Danny."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Stay away from Amity Park, and me! Haven't you already done enough damage!"

"Who are you!"

"I am ..."

Instead of answering Danny's question, the ghost wound up its left arm and launched a blast of ectoplasm directly at our hero. Instinctually, he darted to one side, the pulse just barely missing him by inches. By time he had recovered and turned around, his would-be attacker was gone, and more questions rained on Danny's mind. He shot off into the sky looking for it, but after several hours of searching, the attempt prove to be fruitless.

---  
_Fentonworks - Danny's Bedroom  
December 4th, 2010  
7:10AM Pacific Standard Time_

"Ugh ... can't remember the last time I pulled an allnighter"

Danny was exhausted, confused, and quite alone. With his sister away at college, and his former friends here pushing him away, he wished that he had someone to talk to, at least to bounce ideas of. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time he was in this position; he felt like this when he first arrived in Washington D.C., but with the help of an old friend, he got over it.

'Wish I could call them, but the time difference ...'

Questions kept raining in Danny's mind. Who was this ghost? What did it want with him? Why was it so determined to keep him away? What happened while he was gone? It was driving him insane.

It was at that moment that Danny knew what he had to do: he had to find Sam and Tucker, and make them tell him everything. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to convince them, but he knew he's work out something.

"But first, let me get give minutes of sleep ..."

---

End of chapter 5

A/N: Ok, another short one, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot about this fic, and I want to actually finish this one for a change. My writing style kinda poor when I started, but I took lessons, so hopefully it will get better. Please continue to note grammatical and spelling errors, and I will revise ASAP.


End file.
